The present invention relates to a method of navigation, and more particularly, to a method of navigation in the earth's polar regions.
A traditional solution uses a local flat earth and rectangular coordinates which is adequate for low speed, low altitude flight (non-orbital), between 45.degree. north latitude and 45.degree. south latitude. However, as the aircraft moves towards either pole, the "parallel" lines of longitude begin to converge, and the assumption of a rectilinear relation between lines of latitude and longitude is no longer valid. The closer to a pole, the greater the error becomes for the traditional solution.
The method of the present invention provides a solution for determining aircraft position and heading in the polar regions by using a non-standard orientation of a polar axis system whenever the aircraft is above 45.degree. north latitude, or below 45.degree. south latitude. Between 45.degree. north latitude and 45.degree. south latitude, the aircraft position is calculated using polar coordinates aligned with the north and south pole (the traditional orientation).